Face à face
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA... Comment faire confiance à celui qui a essayé de vous tuer ? Comment se battre aux côtés de celui qui a été votre ennemi ? Voilà quelques questions qui tournent dans la tête de Tony alors qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que Loki. Juste une courte fic sur une scène que j'avais imaginé avant la sortie d'Infinity War.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Comment faire confiance à celui qui a essayé de vous tuer ? Comment se battre aux côtés de celui qui a été votre ennemi ? Voilà quelques questions qui tournent dans la tête de Tony alors qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que Loki.**

 **Juste une courte fic sur une scène que j'avais imaginé avant la sortie d'Infinity War.**

 **J'ai hésité à la poster comme la plupart de mes UA en général, mais voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Face à face**

Loki ne savait pas vraiment ce que les Avengers pensaient de le voir se tenir comme un allié aux côtés de son frère. Il avait bien ressenti leur inquiétude et comprenait facilement que certains n'aient pas envie de lui faire confiance. Toutefois, il était prêt à leur montrer qu'ils se trompaient et qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'ils pensaient. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, frémissant au souvenir de Thanos lorsque Tony Stark se rapprocha de lui. Le voir dans leur cachette en train d'écouter leur plan le rendait méfiant et il faillit faire demi-tour, mais Loki murmura sans se retourner.

\- Cela ne vous saute sans doute pas aux yeux, mais je suis de votre côté…

Tony s'immobilisa et se retourna vers Loki.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

\- Alors ne doutez pas que je sois aux côtés de mon frère…

\- De cela aussi, je peux douter compte tenu du nombre de fois où vous avez voulu le tuer.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer…

Tony eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai constaté.

Loki se retourna vers lui et Stark lu une certaine tristesse dans son regard.

\- C'est mon frère… Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie… Je suis prêt à lui offrir si cela pouvait le sauver.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux vraiment vous croire.

\- Il le faudrait… Tout est plus compliqué que vous l'imaginez.

\- Expliquez-moi !

\- L'histoire est longue.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Loki soupira.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui… Je veux savoir pour être sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

Le dieu de la malice soupira de nouveau.

\- Bien… C'est vrai qu'à un moment, je m'en suis pris à mon frère. Rien ne peut justifier mon comportement à ce moment-là et je ne cherche pas d'excuses. Avec le recul, je comprends que mon… que Odin, rectifia Loki encore incapable d'utiliser le mot «père » malgré la reconnaissance qu'il lui avait accordé avant de mourir, ait donné plus d'importance à Thor qu'à moi… Je n'ai jamais été son fils… Je n'ai été qu'un trophée de plus dans sa collection… Thor lui ressemble. La même force, la même aura, la même impulsivité qui les pousse à faire parfois le mauvais choix… Quand mon frère rêvait d'être couronné, c'était un guerrier brutal, imbu de lui-même, trop sûr de lui et orgueilleux… Un frère qui m'avait délaissé pour ses rêves de gloire et qui ne voyait qu'en moi qu'un petit faiseur de sort, faible et malhabile… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ferait un roi meilleur que moi… Je pensais qu'Odin s'en rendrait compte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais amer et c'est vrai que j'ai voulu l'écarter du trône, au moins pour un temps, mais tout a dégénéré… J'ai oublié combien Odin était proche du Thor de cette époque, n'admettant aucune concession… Quand il a banni mon frère, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait été trop loin… Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu cela, mais c'était fait… J'ai tenté de le raisonner, mais on ne résonne pas Odin, on subit et on se tait…

\- Un père autoritaire en somme.

\- Encore eut-il fallu qu'il se considère comme mon père à ce moment-là…

La tristesse de Loki était profonde et sincère. Le jeune homme se tut et Tony fit un pas de plus vers lui.

\- Et ? L'encouragea-t-il.

Loki sursauta.

\- Le pire était à venir… Imaginez ce que vous ressentiriez en découvrant par hasard que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous pensez être… que vous n'êtes que le monstre avec lequel on effraie les enfants qui ne veulent pas aller au lit… Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'avais écouté des histoires de géants des glaces, brutaux et démoniaques dont le seul fait de vous toucher pouvait suffire à vous tuer… Quand il m'a attrapé le bras, mon cœur a fait un bon dans ma poitrine, mais quand mon bras et devenu semblable au sien… Je crois qu'il s'est arrêté quelques secondes…

Loki frémit et lutta contre ses émotions qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quand j'ai essayé de parler avec Odin de ce qui s'était passé, il m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait ramassé sur un autel de Jotunheim juste pour faire de moi une sorte d'otage et pour imposer la paix à nos deux peuples quand je serai en âge d'être utilisé… Il n'a jamais vu en moi un fils…

Le jeune homme se tut pour essayer de ne pas se mettre à pleurer et Tony frémit. Il voulait bien comprendre toute la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là, comme il comprenait qu'il était important pour lui de mettre des mots sur tout cela, d'en parler à quelqu'un. Alors, il le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre se disant que ce dernier n'était peut-être pas aussi diabolique qu'il le pensait de prime abord.

\- J'ai perdu pied… Odin est tombé en sommeil et j'ai voulu tuer mon frère, c'est vrai… Je me disais qu'il devait le savoir lui aussi et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait rejeté peu à peu… Il s'en est suivi ce qui a suivi, mais au milieu de tout ce marasme, j'ai fini par retrouver un semblant de lucidité. C'est pour cela que j'ai ordonné au Destructeur de frapper et non pas de brûler vif mon frère. Je savais que le coup lui redonnerait ses pouvoirs et je voulais qu'il mette un terme à tout ça… qu'il m'arrête… Même si c'était inconscient finalement… Thor est revenu sur Asgard, nous nous sommes affrontés... Enfin, je voulais qu'il me tue... qu'il tue le monstre, mais il a refusé et… au moment où nous avons basculé dans le vide, sa main s'est agrippée à la lance que je tenais et il a stoppé ma chute… Notre père l'avait lui-même rattrapé par la cheville… Nous étions suspendus au-dessus du vide spatial et j'ai tenté d'expliquer à cet homme que j'aimais comme mon père que j'avais tenté d'éliminer les géants de glace pour protéger Asgard… pour que mon père soit fier de moi mais, il a refusé de le comprendre… Je me sentais perdu et désorienté et… il m'a rejeté une nouvelle fois alors… J'ai lâché… J'ai bien vu la panique dans le regard de Thor, j'ai bien entendu son cri de désespoir, mais j'ai lâché… J'étais si fatigué… Je voulais que tout s'arrête… Que la mort me donne enfin la paix… Et que ma famille… Non… Les gens qui m'ont élevé, puissent vivre sans avoir à redouter le monstre qu'il avait récupéré par pitié…

Loki marqua une pause pendant que son souffle se fit plus rapide, prouvant à Tony qu'il luttait contre ses larmes.

\- Je veux bien reconnaître votre mal-être et le comprendre, j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile, mais vous avez attaqué la Terre pour tenter de prendre le Tesseract et le contrôle de la planète.

Loki frémit et se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise, pas tout à fait sûr que ses jambes ne continuent à le porter. Il baissa la tête et murmura.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Même la mort m'a été refusée… Quand j'ai dérivé après ma chute, j'ai été récupéré par les chitauris… L'Autre m'a emmené à Thanos et disons…

Loki marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Disons qu'il a su me convaincre de mener son armée pour lui ramener le Tesseract.

\- Comment ça, il a su vous convaincre ?

Loki frémit et tendit sa main à Stark.

\- Donnez-moi votre main…

Tony sembla hésiter et Loki lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Je ne compte pas vous faire du mal. Nous sommes alliés Stark, ne l'oubliez pas.

Tony observa ses doigts avant de tendre la main à Loki qui l'a prit en souriant doucement. Il fit poser la main de Stark sur sa tempe et murmura en fermant les yeux.

\- Ne l'enlevez pas.

Loki se concentra et laissa ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Il laissa jaillir sa douleur alors qu'il était prisonnier de Thanos, lui montrant les séances de tortures physiques et mentales que ce dernier lui avait infligées… Les os brisés, la souffrance, les difficultés de plus en plus grande à respirer, la terrible sensation de se noyer dans son sang… La douleur mentale avec les mots de Thanos lui expliquant à quel point les siens se moquaient bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver… Ne cessant de lui dire à quel point il était heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de lui… A quel point ils étaient heureux de le savoir en train de souffrir… Il lui montra ses larmes de désespoir et combien il appela la mort de ses vœux… Il lui montra aussi comment Thanos le fit souffrir jusqu'à arrêter son cœur avant de le ranimer pour continuer à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise… Jusqu'à ce que Loki accepte de lui obéir pour ne plus souffrir.

Puis Loki ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'expression triste de Tony qui se mit à genoux devant sa chaise sans lâcher la main que le jeune homme avait laissé sur sa tempe.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki un peu surpris ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir compris.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Si, parce qu'au final vous étiez une victime comme Hawkeye ou Selvig et pas un bourreau.

\- Contrairement à eux, j'étais en partie conscient de mes actes.

\- En partie, répéta Tony.

\- Cela ne change rien.

\- Si… Combien de temps vous êtes resté entre ses mains ?

\- Je sais pas... Plus d'un an, murmura Loki dans un souffle.

\- Mon Dieu, pourquoi votre frère ne nous l'a pas dit ? Demanda Tony en serrant la main de Loki dont les doigts tremblaient.

\- Il ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, répondit ce dernier en regardant le sol.

\- Je ne comprends pas, cela aurait permis de comprendre pourquoi vous avez agit de la sorte.

\- On ne demande pas à un monstre de se justifier, il est juste un monstre et de toute manière… ce que j'ai subi ne peux effacer ce que j'ai fait…

Loki baissa la tête en frémissant et Tony serra un peu plus fort ses doigts, qui tremblaient toujours pour le forcer à relever la tête.

\- C'est faux… Maintenant, je sais que je peux me battre à vos côtés.

Loki lui fit un léger sourire en retirant sa main de la sienne.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez vous battre aux côtés d'un monstre ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous êtes un et je ne pense pas que votre frère vous voit comme ça.

\- Oui… Je sais… Murmura Loki. Il devrait…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai détruit tout ce qui était autour de moi… J'ai indiqué à Kurse comment sortir de notre donjon pour me venger d'Odin qui venait de me dire qu'il me laissait la vie sauve parce que Frigga lui avait demandé… Elle qui m'aimait vraiment, je l'ai fait tuer par ce monstre… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, surtout pas elle…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Loki qui ne put les retenir.

\- J'ai tué mes deux pères. Mon père biologique de rage comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître ce que je suis et… Mon père adoptif en l'exilant pour prendre sa place sur le trône… Une imposture qui a d'ailleurs déclenché le retour d'Héla et la destruction de mon monde…

Loki ferma les yeux et murmura faiblement entre deux sanglots.

\- Pourquoi Odin ne m'a-t-il pas laissé mourir à Jotunhein comme cela devait être mon destin ?

Tony ne répondit rien et se redressa pour reculer un peu car, du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué une silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à la fin de leur discussion. Thor frémit et se rapprocha de son frère. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Parce que j'aurais été si seul si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Thor ! S'étonna Loki en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui… Je déteste t'entendre parler comme ça.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Non… Mon frère n'a jamais été un monstre et il ne sera jamais… Il est juste mon petit frère et il en a souffert parce que j'ai été un imbécile… Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais fait un roi horrible mais grâce à toi, je suis meilleur aujourd'hui et en plus je ne suis pas seul…

\- Mais…

\- Chutt… Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour Thanos… Nous partageons la même chambre… J'ai compris d'où venaient tes nouveaux cauchemars…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire…

Thor serra Loki un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et le jeune homme frémit en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Il était si tentant de se laisser aller dans les bras de ce frère qu'il avant tant voulu détester, mais qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il enfouit donc sa tête sur son épaule en frémissant doucement et en luttant contre les larmes qu'il avait encore du mal à retenir. Thor le laissa faire et posa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Montre-moi petit frère.

\- Non…

\- Si, montre-moi…

Loki frémit et se laissa aller… Partageant ses souvenirs de Thanos avec son frère et lui montrant les tortures subies pendant presque un an. Thor frémit devant la détresse émotionnelle de son jeune frère et le serra plus fort dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais en vie… On va lui faire payer…

\- Il est si puissant… J'ai tellement peur qu'il te tue…

\- Je ne risque rien…

Loki fronça les sourcils et Thor ajouta en glissant sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Je t'ai avec moi…

Loki frémit et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son frère.

En arrière, Tony savait que la bataille ne faisait que commencer, mais qu'il serait maintenant prêt à se battre auprès de Thor et de Loki…


End file.
